A Girl of White with A Blade of Black
by pokecharmer007
Summary: They say that death is the end of the line, that it's the only reason why people are so afraid of dying. But it's not. There is something even more frightening than death. You, of all people, should know what it is. Rated M for vulgar languages.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Attack on Titans belongs to Ryo Suzukaze. Kotori and the other OCs belongs to me._

**~Chapter 1: The Past Meets the Future~**

"Oi, Shitty Glasses! Remind me again how you managed to get me to follow you down this disgusting place?!" exclaimed the lance corporal as the Survey Corps traveled down the long yet narrow stairway that is lighted by a few lights that lined the stone walls, along with slimy mosses and cobwebs.

"Oh, you're fine~" replied Hanji as she literally skipped down the stairs, not minding the eeriness of the area. "We're just exploring, that's all! Just relax, we'll be out of here in no time!"

"That's what you said, ten minutes ago." the corporal grumbled back.

Earlier today, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe was organizing her laboratory after it became too messy, even in her standards, when she accidentally uncovered a sealed doorway in a forgotten corner. After telling (more like flaunting) her discovery to the commander, the whole Survey Corps was notified of the discovery and had the rotting wooden planks that's sealing the door pulled off. The door then revealed a dark stairway that seemed to spiral almost ten meters underground. Twenty minutes later (Spent five minutes convincing Erwin to go down and fifteen minutes convincing Levi), the Survey Corps (Only the main cast, the rest are left behind just in case) ventured into the dark unknown underground.

"Just how far did we go down?" Eren asked.

"Maybe six to seven meters?" Armin replied as they hugged the wall so they won't slipped on the stairs. "I wonder how long this has been here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Erd said. "What about you, Hanji? Didn't you used to be stationed here?"

The bespectacled woman tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, no. I don't actually recall seeing this door before..."

"You probably won't since your lab is like a pig sty." Levi snapped as he kept a safe distance away from the walls. "If you had cleaned up earlier, we would have noticed this place ages ago." Hanji decided to ignore his comment.

Petra perked up when she finally saw light up ahead. "Oh, there's the way out!"

Once finally out, they found themselves in a hallway. What's strange is that the hallway is wider in both length and height, and seems to be made of metal. Lights lined the floors and ceilings when they entered and they were suddenly blasted with cold air.

"Whoa!" Connie exclaimed as he shivered from the cold. "Is it just me, or did winter arrive early?"

"I-I-It's not j-j-j-just you, C-C-C-Connie!" Sasha stuttered as she tried to wrap herself for warmth.

"Just what is this place?" Jean muttered. Then everyone heard a squeal and turned to Hanji who's currently bouncing around like a giddy child.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, Shitty Glasses?" Levi said.

"I must have died and gone to heaven!" she exclaimed as she resumed her bouncing. "We're standing in a 21st century laboratory! Back before Titans were reportedly discovered!"

"Wait! 21st century?! That's over three millennium ago?!" Armin exclaimed.

"I know, right?! Yet, we're standing at the very same laboratory from that era~ I have dreamed of this moment... Think of all the hidden documents our past ancestors had left behind in this haven..." she let a louder squeal before dashing down the corridor, shouting as she go, "I'm coming for you, my lovelies!"

Erwin sighed, "Well, since we're here, we might as well see what the people of the past had to offer." With that, the Survey Corps split up into different groups and explored the area which fortunately wasn't so big and complicated.

**~X~**

The facility is mainly filled with hallways upon hallways of rooms. Fortunately though, most of the hallways are connected to each other so they would either go in circles than ended up in a labyrinth. Most of the rooms were large and spacious with massive ventilation systems, indicating that this facility housed many experiments. But all the rooms were empty of any evidence of what went on in this place, save for the labs that stored many vicious chemicals that are nearly past their expiry date. No files, no graffiti on the furniture, even the storage rooms were emptied.

"Damn, and here I thought the corporal was a clean freak." Jean said as the 104th Trainees ventured down a pristine hallway. "This place reeked of sanitizer. Don't this guys know their limit or something?!"

"This is a laboratory. You can't expect them to have the place contaminated with whatever they were building in here." Armin explained. "I read that back then, they even tried to use a virus as a biological weapon of war."

"Serious?!" Connie exclaimed.

"Even still, I'm surprised this place is so clean despite having been locked up under the castle for god knows how long." Ymir commented. "The corporal must be having a kick out of this."

"I'm more surprised that this place is still running. What do you supposed they're keeping here?" Reiner asked.

"Nuclear weapons, maybe?" Armin shrugged.

As the group talked, Mikasa noticed Eren had stopped at a particular hallway. The hallway is the same as every other except that it has a heavy-duty gate with a hazard sign on it. The others noticed the two had stopped and followed their example as they stood in front of the gate.

"That's some gate." Sasha said as she knocked on it. "Even ours didn't looked this tough."

"It could be to prevent anyone not working here from entering." Armin reasoned. "But I'm not sure about the sign. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you think we can go in?" Eren muttered.

"Didn't you hear what he said?!" Jean shouted. "You can't go in because it won't allow you! It's probably here to keep whatever's inside locked up for good."

The teens were expecting Eren to have a comeback but were surprised that he was staring intently at the gate. His eyes looked around the gate to find any opening when they stumbled upon a strange looking pad on the side. Walking towards it, Eren examined said device. Seeing that it has a hand shaped outline, Eren pressed his hand on it and waited. Suddenly, the device came to life with a beep and a neon green light scanned his hand, shocking the teens.

**[Scanning in process...]**

"Oi, Eren! What the hell did you do?!" Connie exclaimed, flailing his hands around.

"I didn't do anything! Honest!"

**[Scanning complete. Hand-print confirmed.]**

The black rectangular box above the hand print came to life with a head shot of a middle aged man wearing a lab coat.

**[Welcome back, Professor Walker.]**

The gates then hissed as they slowly moved upwards towards the ceiling. The cadets watched in awe until the gates stopped with a loud bang that echoed throughout the hallway. The gates revealed a set of stairs that are dark with only minimal lighting and doesn't seem to have been visited quite often.

"Do you think it's safe?" Krista asked.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now." Ymir replied. "We got the gates opened. Might as well continue."

They nodded, and pressed forward. Their footsteps echoed through the stairs as they made their way down. The stairway only lead to one basement floor down which was also sealed off but by an auto-locked door.

"How many do they have in here?" Reiner asked in exasperation. "I'm really getting the feeling they didn't want anyone in here." Eren, after finding the same pad as the first, tried to unlock it but the device flashed red with the words; **[Access Denied!]**

"Now what?" Ymir asked.

"Get out of the way!" Jean shouted as he and Connie charged towards the door and tried to tackle it down. It didn't, and it took a couple more tries with Reiner's and Bertholdt's help before it finally went down. "Well, that was easy!"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder a bit." Connie whined.

"At least we got in." Armin said as they entered the room. The place was filled with scattered papers and lighted screens, chairs flung in every direction that it almost seemed like the occupants were in a hurry to leave. "What is this place?"

Mikasa was walking by the screens as she picked up some random papers on the floor when she glanced at the screens. "Guys, come look at this." The cadets turned to her as she pointed to one of the lighted screens. It showed a lab not any different than Hanji's... with said scientist and Squad Levi and the commander in it. The screen showed Hanji prancing around the lab gushing at every single thing.

_"Kyaa! I can't believe it! I'm standing in a 21st century lab!" they heard Hanji squealing._

_"Hanji! Quit your squealing and hurry up!" the corporal snapped, obviously irritated at her actions._

_"Now, now, Levi." Erwin said._

"Hey, how is it that we can hear everything they say?" Krista asked in confusion. "Do you think they can hear us?"

"Don't know. Won't hurt to try." Eren said. "Oi! Corporal! Squad Leader Hanji!" Said people didn't react to his calling, either they couldn't or they were too preoccupied with whatever they were doing.

"Seems they can't." Jean said before his eyes gained a mischievous gleam. "In that case..."

"Oi, Jean. You're not thinking-"

His warnings came too late as Jean leaned forward, not noticing that his hand had pressed a button, and shouted. "Corporal's a shorty midget clean freak!"

His insult had echoed around the room. Before long, the cadets are trying to bite back their snickers and laughter while Jean was downright about to burst a gut when...

"What did you call me, Kirstein!" a menacing aura surrounded the same person he had insulted. "Where the hell are you! Come out here right now!" Jean had already hid behind Connie, as if to shield him from the corporal's wrath but it seemed Levi didn't know where he is.

"I thought he couldn't hear us!" he exclaimed.

"Well, be lucky he doesn't know where we are." Sasha said. "At least you'll be alive until then."

"Anyways, let's continue looking." Mikasa said.

With that, the group spread themselves and combed the entire room. They didn't know how long they had been in there and decided to stop searching since they couldn't find anything useful when Connie and Armin called for the others. They had wondered into a short corridor that led to a door which revealed a large white room with a much bigger gate than the first one.

"Man, they sure loved the color white. This place is blinding my eyes!" Reiner said as he tried to blink out his sudden blindness.

"Is is just me, or is this gate even bigger than the first?" Jean pointed out.

"This must be where they stored whatever they were trying to keep in." Ymir said.

"We better tell the corporal." Armin suggested.

"We'll go then." Connie volunteered with Sasha, and the two hurriedly went off to find their superiors while the others stayed in the white room. It didn't take them long though, as their superiors were finding them as well. Most apparently because of Levi wanting to find Jean for his insolence. But it was after Connie and Sasha had brought them to the room that he had almost forgot about the insult... almost.

They would have take the time to take in their white surroundings if it weren't for Hanji literally bouncing off the walls. (How is she doing that? She's breaking the laws of physics!)

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" She squealed.

Trying to tune her out, Erwin looked around the white walls before turning back to the doors. "This place holds many secrets." Erwin said.

"And to think that this place was underneath the castle for fuck knows how long." Levi added.

"Something's coming." Mike said after he sniffed the air.

"What?! A Titan in here?!" Gunther exclaimed, causing the others to be on guard... Well, except for the crazy scientist in the background who is now currently running around in circles behind them.

"It doesn't smell like any I've known of." The 'tracker' said. "In fact, this one smelled like... an animal?"

"An animal? It might be a rat who might have sneaked in." Jean reasoned. "Besides, nothing could have survive down here for god knows how long."

"But Jean, this is Major Zacharius we're talking about! His nose was never wrong!" Ymir countered.

"It's here." Mike informed, breaking Jean's argument.

They all braced themselves as they heard footsteps coming closer from the gate. Ready for action, they were about to attack whatever creature appeared as the gate slowly hissed open when they were suddenly thrown off guard by what came from out of it.

"Is that... a wolf?" Petra questioned aloud, not fully understanding what she was seeing. The creature was as big and had the same body build of a wolf. In fact, it looked just like a wolf except it has some features similar to a fox like pointy ears and bushy tail. That's where the similarity ends and the oddities began; its eyes are a solid sapphire blue with a third eye situated on its forehead, its fur are a snow white, and where its heart should be glowed a sapphire orb.

"If this is an animal, it's got to be the weirdest one I've ever seen." Sasha commented as the wolf...fox...thing stared them down. "And I've seen a lot of weird things."

"Hey, take a look!" Eren called out, pointing at the beast. "It's got a collar."

"Tsk, this thing has an owner?" Levi huffed in disbelief. "Who's crazy enough?"

The beast slowly approached them, carefully to make no move of aggression as it still sensed the tension around them. Stopping two feet in front of the trainees, it looked up at Eren for a second before sitting down and lowering its ears to expose its head to him. As if waiting for him to make the next gesture. Slowly yet hesitantly, Eren reached out a hand and petted the strange animal on the head, being mindful of the third eye. The beast made a low rumble in approval as it slowly wagged its tail. Suddenly the tension lifted away from Eren as he leaned down to use the other hand to scratch under the canine's ear, much to its approval.

At the sight of this, the other trainees lowered their guard and crowded around the beast, cooing at it.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" Sasha cooed as she took a turn to give the canine a good scratch.

"You know, looking at it, it's kind of cute." Krista said.

Armin took his hand as his other is busy petting the canine and took a good look at the collar, "...Rai? Is that your name?"

The beast, Rai, barked in reply before gently grabbing onto the sleeve of Eren's jacket and began to tug him forward, much to no avail as Eren remained still.

"Do you want us to follow you?" The beast wailed at his question and slowly started to move forward in an attempt to lead them on. Turning back on occasion to make sure they were still following it.

"What should we do, sir?" Reiner asked the commander.

"We'll just see where it'll take us but..." Erwin turned to the still bouncing scientist. "Some of us would have to stay and watch Hanji. It'll be disastrous for her to be running around here."

After some had volunteered to stay behind, the rest followed the strange beast through the gate and down another corridor. The trip was short when the beast finally came to a stop at a door and sat down, tail wagging as it eagerly awaits them.

"Looks like this is our stop." Erd said. Rai barked in reply before entering the room as the doors opened.

The room was spacious with strange contraptions attached to one part of the wall, a chest in the corner next to the contraptions, and massive wires that attached to a pod in the center of the room. And there the beast sat, more like laid, right next to the pod using its pointer nose to point at the pod. A pad stand, similar to the ones the trainees had encountered, was stationed to the left of the pod.

Eren and Mikasa slowly approached the pod, while the rest dispersed themselves around the room, looking at the devices their ancestors had left behind.

"Unbelievable, to think that our ancestors had such advanced technology..." Armin mused. "I read these devices are called "Computers". Said to store all sorts of data inside them but..." Then they heard Mikasa gasp, "Whats wrong?"

"...You might want to take a look at this." Eren said as he and Mikasa stared disbelievingly at something inside the pod.

"What? You found a human-sized titan inside there?" Oluo said, earning a smack from Petra.

As they began to crowd around the pod, they found out the reason for the girl's disbelief. Resting inside the pod lay a young woman in her early 20's wearing what looks like a long shirt that reaches to her knees. It was hard to make out her features as she slept in the yellow neon liquid that blinded her features. She showed no signs of the liquid bothering her as she continued to peacefully slumber, almost making her look dead.

"H-How...did she get here?" Gunther exclaimed.

"The better question is how long has she been here?" Levi countered.

"This doesn't make any sense. There's no way she could have lasted long in there without air. Or even not drown from all that strange liquid." Petra commented. "What is it anyways?"

"Well, I read that in the past, our ancestors had managed to preserve humans and other organic beings by freezing them in sub-zero temperatures." Armin said. "I believed it's called cryopreservation. So I won't be surprised if this liquid has a similar property to that."

"Looks like our ancestors has much more secrets than we thought." Erwin commented.

"It's a good thing Hanji's not here right now..." Levi muttered, already knowing what would happened if she is.

As the commander and Squad Levi discussed on what to do, Eren, Mikasa and Armin stared at the mysterious woman in the pod.

"If she's sleeping, do you think we can wake her up?" Eren asked. "Think of all the stuff she had seen in his time."

"But how?" Mikasa asked.

Looking around, he saw the same pad stand from earlier. "Maybe this'll help..."

"But shouldn't we ask the corporal or commander?" But his suggestion came too late. Once Eren's hand touched it, the room came back to life. Machines started up, the monitor turned on, all of which startled the group to jump back. The beast sat up from its spot, wagging its tail in excitement.

"What's happening? Hey, what the hell did you do?" Oluo questioned in concern of the turning situations.

The three trainees didn't reply as the pod itself lighted up the same way as the rest. Then the pod's glass top shifted open, trapped air escaped from its confine. The glass began to slowly slide up and off the pod, out of the way of the occupant inside. Wires came from out of the top of the room lowering down to the pod, one with a rod attached to it as it sent a shock wave through the pod.

A gasping breath echoed throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: Kotori~**

They watched as the woman slowly sat up from the pod, her chocolate-brown hair dripped over her face. Using her hand to comb in back, she blinked her eyes several times to get used to the light after being in constant darkness for who knows how long.

"Ugh... My head is spinning..." the woman said in a hoarse and coarse voice after not having used and water for many years as she tried to get out of the pod. But was stopped when she felt a wet muscle licking her cheek before she realized who it was. "Rai?"

A bark was her reply before more licking came on her.

"Ok! Ok! It's great to see you, boy!" the woman said as she finally got out of the pod, albeit with some difficulty due to the slippery floor. "How are you, Rai? Did you miss me?" she was then tackled by the wolf-sized beast. "Gah! Ok! Ok! I get it! Now get off! You're not a puppy anymore!"

Erwin cleared his throat to get her attention. Once he did, the woman instantly stood up after realizing she had company. Now the group had the time to access the newcomer, and the revelation surprised them, the corporal even more.

The woman is...in a word, short. Even shorter than the corporal by a few inches, making her look even younger. Her chocolate-brown hair, after it's dried, was long and straight, almost reaching to her waist. Her skin is pale till on the verge it looks sickly but that must be the side-effect for sleeping in a dark place for so long. Her eyes are a bright cyan-blue, so bright they could glow in the dark.

"Hmm...You don't look like any scientist I've met, nor do you dress like one." the woman inquired as Rai sat down at her side.

"Well, it could be the fact that we're not." Erwin said. The woman delicately raised a brow, signaling him to continue. "We only recently found this place. Before we came, it has been locked up for years."

The only reaction from that are widened eyes. "Well, the doctor did say we'll only be needed if the time calls for it."

"Can you tell us your name?" Petra asked.

"Kotori, Miyasaki Kotori. Last name, then first name."

"You're an Oriental?" Mikasa questioned.

Kotori raised a brow at that, "If you're asking if I'm Japanese, then yes I am."

"And how old are you, Kotori?" Gunther asked.

"Make a guess." she smiled cheekily. "I'm pretty sure all of you thought I'm a child, right?" All flushed with embarrassment, except for the commander who faked a cough and the corporal who looked away. "No harm done. I got that all the time. And it depends on what year it is. Physically, I'm 22. And you are?" Erwin then slowly introduced the group before telling her that there are more waiting outside.

"Wait, Jaeger?" Kptpri muttered as she turned to Eren. "Do you have a family or a relative named Alrich?"

The boy tensed before replying, "...No, I don't."

"I see... Sorry if I brought up any unpleasant memories but you have the same last name as my comrade." Kotpri informed. "It's best you don't say your last name is Jaeger."

"Why?" Mikasa asked.

"Confidential. I'm not allowed to give out personal information, just that he still can't get over the past." she replied as she unconsciously petted Rai before changing the subject. "So do all of you hail from Germany? Judging by your names, except for Mikasa and Levi over there."

"I think we do..." Armin answered, unsure.

"You think? You mean you don't know where you came from?" she inquired with a raised brow.

"Things like that had long been forgotten." Levi informed, crossing his arms as he went to lean on the wall by the computer monitor. "We haven't for fucking knows how long."

Her eyes widened at his words. "So where do you all lived then? You don't expect me to believe that all of the human population now lived under one roof. That has to be a joke." she nervously chuckled, but when she got no reply, she stopped. "...It is, right?"

"Technically speaking, no." Erwin answered.

"B-But..." Kotori stuttered. "How were you able to squeeze over 7 billion people into one place?!"

"We did what we could. And sad to say, the human population had been drastically decreased to a mere 100 thousand."

"W-What? How can that be?" Kotori exclaimed, her mind still reeling in the information that made her head hurt. "We worked so hard to save humanity from extinction! Yet they still managed to do that!"

"Tell that to the fucking Titans, brat." Levi said.

"Hey, I may looked like a kid but I am not a brat!" Kotori pointed out in irk before backtracking in her mind at what he just said. "Wait, how do you know of the Titans? We wiped them out years ago."

"You must have missed a spot then, since they're still thriving." Levi gibed at her, thinking that she was probably confusing the Titans with something else.

Kotori rushed to the main computer in the room and began to search through its updated data base. Articles, Newspapers, any science papers she could find. All of the information documented did not bode well.

"Damn it! How could this have happened?! I thought we eradicated all of them! Damn those suited bastards for making us leave the job half done!" Kotori groaned in frustration.

"Kotori, what is the purpose of this place?" Petra asked.

She didn't reply straight away as she turned to them, accessing their clothing. "Judging by your uniforms, you're in some sort of military?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "I guess you should know." She then walked towards her pod and took out a small compact device from the side and plugged it into the computer. "Like you, I'm also a soldier. Secretly forged in this lab for the sole purpose of eradicating the Titans. And yes, back in my time, the Titans are still around but at most they reached around 3-4 meters and they come in small numbers so they're easier to take out without the public knowing."

"But how do you fight them? Even if they're 3 meters tall and are small in numbers, they have regenerative abilities." Armin asked.

Kotori paused in her typing for a split second before resuming, "We have our ways. And I'm sure you've already found out their weakness."

"Yeah, and it took us a millennium to get it right." Oluo muttered but Kotori heard him, causing her to completely freeze.

"Hey, Commander sir." She called out. "Earlier on, you said this place had been locked up for years, right?

"That's right."

She slowly turned to face them, cyan-blue eyes steeled, "...We're talking about how many years?" No one replied so she tried another tactic. "...What year is it?"

"X845." Armin replied.

Silence loomed over them as the woman tried to absorb the latest information she had. Then, she turned back to the computer, checking the files she opened for every little detail she might have possibly missed. But that's when she noticed the small detail that she was so busy to notice before... the dates. Rai whimpered as he felt his mistress's distress.

"Um, Ms Kotori..." Eren called out when she suddenly slammed her fist on the side of the computer board, causing him to jump back.

"I thought it was funny that there were so little information about the world..." she whispered. "It's no wonder...for 4 millennium. I have slept for 4 freaking millennium...I don't know if I should laugh or cry about it..." She exhaled a shaky breath before turning to Erwin. "Being part of a military, you must know the happenings, right?"

"That is correct."

"And your goal is to help humanity triumph over the Titans as well?"

Another nod. "Since we have the same goal, if it's alright with you, I want to help your forces."

"We're happy to have you on board, Ms Miyasaki." Erwin said.

"I never did like leaving a job unfinished anyways." She explained as she moved to the chest in the room. She opened it, revealing to the others that it was filled with well preserved clothes and personal belongings. Taking out the clothes, she headed straight towards the back where a door hissed open to reveal a connected bathroom. "I'm going to wash up a little. You have no idea how uncomfortably sticky that TG53 is." At that, she disappeared into the room with Rai guarding the door, as if to make sure the males won't get any funny ideas.

After a while, she reemerged sporting a hooded unzipped vest over a white thin-strapped top that showed her flat stomach and shorts with light-gold loose suspenders. Her footwear are a pair of white converse boots with blue laces. Adorning her hands are finger-less elbow gloves that has a metal plate on each of the back hand. Her hair is now tied into a braid.

"It's been so long since I last wore these." Kotori said as she began to sort and pack the remaining items in the chest before digging around for something. "I know I put it here somewhere...Ah! Found it!" What she pulled out stunned the group. "Can't forget this." She said as she stared longingly at the black scythe that is almost two to three heads taller than her before leaning it on her shoulder. "Yosh! All done! Now there's only one more thing to do."

"And what would that be?" Levi questioned as they followed her out of the room.

"Wake the others."


End file.
